Sweet Incompetence
by quickand2thepointless
Summary: Marisa has never been good at much of anything, and who could possibly love a woman who can't even walk two feet without tripping? Short little Marisa/Gerik one shot.


A/N: This couple gets absolutely no love, which stinks because it's one of my favorite pairings. I love their supports, and I think a guy like Gerik is exactly what a girl like Marisa (I.e withdrawn, aloof, and very awkward) needs to actually have a life outside of fighting and what not (also, I feel like have more in common with Marisa than any other FE character, so I'm very partial to her). Anyhoo, this takes place during and after their A support. I don't even care if no one reads/reviews this one, I am just so determined to give this pairing some time in the spotlight...

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah.

ENJOY.

0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm sorry," he said. That, and "I want to make this up to you." As if anything could erase the feelings of humiliation and rejection that still clouded her mind, or the harsh and grating memories of his giddy laughter at her expense. She knew his intentions hadn't been to mock or humble her, but still she felt wounded. She loved him, and love, the emotion so many glorified as peerless and perfect, made her more bitter and sensitive than she had ever been before in her life. It had killed something in her to know that he found her something humorous, something worth making light of, something like a mere joke. It made her want to writhe in anguish and curse the world because she knew in her heart of hearts that his behavior towards her could only mean her love for him went either unnoticed, or worse, unreciprocated.

It was just something she would have to resign herself to. No one could ever love someone so inept and hopeless as she, and it was about time she acknowledged the sad truth and moved on with her life. Gerik would probably end up the husband of some sociable bar maid or sexually charged dancer like Tethys, and Marisa would remain alone and aloof because that was the only way she knew how to live. Any other life was too big for her, and she would only end up tripping over the cumbersome details and spilling the emotions she was supposed to keep bottled up. The only thing he could do for her was leave her alone and turn his thoughts elsewhere. That was the only way to rectify the damage done.

But she would not ask it of him. It wasn't what she wanted, and she was never good at doing things she didn't want to do. In truth, she wasn't good at much of anything. Her incompetency was the chief reason she did not deserve him; it hounded her every footstep, snarling, relentless.

Gerik, however, was nothing if not persistent. No matter how she grunted and tried to turn away, there he stood, a playful smile tugging at the edges of his wide lips. "C'mon," he pressured her, taking her elbow in his massive hand and drawing her back so she could not stalk off to her tent. "I was the bad guy. I need to make this better. Let me do something for you, huh? I can get you some lunch, if you'd like."

"No, thank you," she replied coldly, refusing to meet his eyes. She tried to jerk herself out of his grasp, but only ended up stumbling and pitching further into his arms. How typical. Why couldn't she do anything right?

"Marisa..." Gerik sighed and ruffled her violet hair affectionately. "Really. You don't have to be mad, okay? You're fine the way you are. I was only laughing at how unnatural you sounded when you were trying to be all sunny and perky because that's just not who you are. And I'm okay with that."

"Nh," she muttered, though his words convinced her to squirm less insistently away from him.

"You don't believe me?"

"You're the chief. I know you wouldn't lie to me, but..."

"But?"

"You don't have to do this."

His brow furrowed. "But I want to. I told you that. Now be a good girl and let me get you some lunch. Unless there's something else you'd rather me do...?"

She wanted a kiss, truth be told. A kiss and a believable reassurance that he would be happy with her, that he wouldn't mind that she dropped every object she touched unless it happened to be a sword, or that she couldn't walk two feet without bumping into something else and knocking it over. But this, too, she would not ask of him. She knew better than to ask for more than she deserved, and it was honor enough just to accept free lunch from him. That would have to do for the time being.

But Gerik was looking at her oddly. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you just said."

Marisa raised an eyebrow. Had she been muttering out loud? If so, she had to cover her tracks quickly before he actually caught on to what she had been thinking. She wasn't in the mood for additional helpings of humiliation, which would surely come if he knew how badly she wanted him to kiss her, right here and now in the middle of this camp...

"Nothing," Marisa said innocently, though she wore innocence with more gruffness and disdain than anyone else would. "I was just thinking."

"You were thinking about..." he trailed off for a moment, his smile widening. "I don't have a problem with it, if that's really what you want."

"WHAT? I don't know what you're talking about, chief." Her face flushed uncharacteristically.

"C'mon. I did hear you, after all. You should have told me about this sooner." He gave her arm a squeeze, one that was both reassuring and affectionate. "As I said, I have no problem whatsoever obliging you."

"Chief... this isn't really the nicest thing for you to be joking about right now."

"Joking? Joking? Who said anything about joking?" He shook his head in bewilderment. "You're a beautiful girl, Marisa. We've known each other a long time, and I think I trust you more than anyone else I'm acquainted with. I enjoy talking with you, though you make it pretty difficult sometimes, and I love watching you spar. Why is it so shocking to you that I may actually like you?"

"Well. I'm not very sociable."

"Yes, you proved that one the other day."

"And I'm not very feminine."

"Trust me, Marisa. I know you're a woman."

"And... and... I can't do anything right!"

"Let me be the judge of that, okay?" Steadying her with his arms, he leaned forward and planted a soft and gentle peck on her surprised lips. He gave her a moment to adjust to the embrace before deepening it; he knew her well, knew just how clumsy and uncertain she could be in these situations. And sure enough, her reciprocal kiss was an incredibly messy one. She wasn't quite sure how to move her lips against his, and if it wasn't for his strong arms encircling her waist, she would have fallen over on top of him and forced them into a a heap on the ground. But somehow these little mistakes on her part made the kiss beautiful for both of them. It was nothing unreal or flawless or divine, but it was theirs. It was sweet and sincerely meant, and that was what made it good.

"See?" Gerik breathed as he pulled away from her. "That wasn't so bad."

"Chief..."

"That's Gerik to you. Please."

"Gerik." She sighed and took a deep breath. "You don't have to-"

"Marisa. We've been through this. I want to."

"But why?"

"Does there have to be a reason? You are who you are, and I love who that is. I know what I like, and I like you. Got that?"

"I... I think so."

"Good. Now stop worrying so much. You're fine. We're fine."

0o0o0o0o0o

Maybe it was meant to be like this. She couldn't help but wonder. Maybe it was right and fitting that she hadn't had to change for him to love her, that she didn't have to file down her rough edges and smooth away all her spots of insecurity. She could trip over his belongings and he would only smile kindly and help her to right her balance instead of demanding perfection from her; somehow he could find something endearing in every little slip she made. She had thought she would make his life miserable with her oddities, but he seemed to enjoy them. Love them, even. He did not want her to hide them or blush them away. They made her who she was, and he knew that without them, he would not love her half so much.

It was true that she could not do much with ease. Her kisses were always a bit tentative, her lovemaking a bit too frenzied, her conversations a trifle too stilted. But in the end, it did not matter much to him. She loved him well, and allowed herself to be loved in return. She could not do much else, but this was enough for them both.


End file.
